Te Seguire
by Lizzig
Summary: Una feroz tormenta trae consigo la presencia de quien mas ama Candy en la vida para proponerle huyan al unico lugar donde podran disfrutar de su amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Te Seguire**

**Capitulo 1**

**La Tormenta**

El atardecer estaba en su esplendor, el clima contribuia para la melancolia que flotaba en el ambiente, la lluvia no cesaba de caer mientras el viento soplaba del norte despeinando la poca vestimenta de los arboles, la mayoria de las hojas ya habian abandonado las ramas que ahora ya hacian en el suelo, el aire que soplaba constante alcansaba a escurrirse entre las fisuras de las ventanas haciendo la habitaciones aun mas frias, sinembargo esto no inmutaba a la joven rubia que mantenia la mirada perdida a traves de la ventana, no habia mucho que contemplar de hecho todo era gris y hasta lugubre.

Afuera en el jardin, los rosales ya se habian desvestido y tan solo los tallos parecian pelear contra el viento y espigarse con orgullo ante el inclemente temporal que amenazaba con convertirse en una feros tormenta.

Candy habia pasado todo el dia en su habitacion, no se sentia con energias de enfrentar a nadie, no tenia siquiera la fortalesa para hablar, desde que desperto despues de un par de horas de descanso abandono la cama para tomar la misma posicion en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, en un sillon frente a su ventana con la mirada perdida en la nada, su corazon lloraba internamente, tenia un dolor que le atravesaba el pecho y se extendia a todo su cuerpo, limitando sus movimientos, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle , pero no lo habia advertido del todo pues el pesar que tenia en su corazon era mayor, su habitacion estaba en penumbras y bastante fria, la servidumbre habia decidido dejarla tranquila y avisar a su patron sobre el comportamiento de la joven.

Albert habia llegado retrasado por culpa del clima pero apenas habia entrado en la mansion escucho la historia de las mucamas y subio cuan rapido daban sus largas piernas hasta la habitacion de su protegida, vio que por debajo de la puerta no se asomaba ningun destello de luz, por lo que imagino que tal ves estaria dormida, aunque aun era temprano para meterse en la cama especialmente para alguien tan activa como su pequeña, decidio tocar a la puerta no recibiendo respuesta, lo intento un par de veces mas, suspiro profundo y dio media vuelta aunque queria ayudarla tenia que respetar su intimidad, ya hablarian despues dio un par de pasos para alejarse, pero algo en su corazon lo hizo detenerse un fuerte escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo mientras su corazon se encogia......... si la servidumbre no estubiese exagerando y ella... no Candy jamas cometeria una tonteria que pusiera su vida en peligro, sinembrago....., apreto los puños y volvio sus pasos hasta la puerta de su protegida, tocando con mas insistencia.

-Candy estas ahi, pequeña?.......

-Candy? respondeme.

Al no escuchar ni un suspiro decidio entrar, si estaba dormida la dejaria descansar pero tenia que serciorarse que estaba bien.

-Candy, voy a entrar.

Dio vuelta al picaporte suavemente empujando la puerta con gentileza al no escuchar ni un murmullo termino de abrir la puerta de par en par, no pudo distinguir nada, la tarde comenzaba a dejar pasar la noche y con lo nublado del cielo no habia ninguna luz natural, el silencio reinaba en la habitacion solo se dejaba escuchar la fuerte lluvia que caia afuera, el viento chiflaba entre los arboles y al luchar por entrar entre las ventanas, por un momento penso que nadie estaba en la habitacion, sinembargo a lo lejos un rayo se dibujo en el cielo dejando ver la silueta de alguien sentado en el sofa frente a la ventana, una rafaga helada entro por la puerta traspasandolo y desapareciendo frente a la ventana, sintio un escalofrio que viajo desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta del pie, por una fraccion de segundo se quedo inmovil, despues de sacudirse el miedo que lo invadio continuo su camino hasta llegar al sofa frente a la ventana, estudio el rostro de la rubia sin encontrar expresion alguna sus ojos estaban perdidos en la distancia y parecia no haber notado su presencia, estaba fria y palida, sus mejillas aun guardaban residuos de lagrimas.

-pequeña? Que sucede? Por que estas asi?

-..........- no hubo respuesta ni movimiento alguno, Albert comenso a inquietarse aun mas.

-Candy respondeme, que te pasa? – su voz sono mas grave y demandante, al ver que ella no se movia un apice, la tomo de los hombros agitandola firmemente. – contestame Candy, Candy.

La rubia despertaba como de un transe parpadio un par de veces y miro fijamente a Albert como tratando de reconocerlo, sin poder controlarlo o sin siquiera darse cuenta sus ojos volvieron a mojarse derramando gruesas lagrimas, inquietando al ya peocupado Albert.

-que pasa pequeña, por que lloras?

-Albert.......- sin decir ma comenso a llorar desconsoladamente, a lo que el rubio solo atino a abrazarla y acariciar su cabello.

-Candy, que sucede por que estas asi? Me estas asustando, dime por favor que pasa?

- no lo se...... – entre sollosos contesto entrecortadamente.

-como que no lo sabes, por que lloras?

-yo....- tratando de recobrar la cordura y la calma se sento apartandose del rubio, suspiro profundamente y continuo- no se que sucede Albert, desde anoche comence a sentirme inquieta, para despues sentir esta inmensa tristeza, no se que me sucede Albert, me siento sumida en un luto.

-por que pequeña? con quien hablaste?, que te dijeron? que paso para que te sientas asi, no es logico que de la nada te atormentes de esta manera.

-desde que llegue a la mansion no he hablado con nadie y nada sucedio todo estaba normal, solo me sentia un poco decaida pero de pronto me siento triste mi corazon llora una gran perdida........ ya se me pasara.

-tendras que ver al doctor, esos ataques de ansiedad no son normales y tus depresiones ya me preocupan.

-no es necesario, estare mejor, solo tengo que descansar.

Albert se puso de pie para encender la chimenea, prendio algunas lamparas para iluminar la habitacion y se sento nuevamente al lado de Candy.

-pequeña creo que nos hace falta un viaje, tienes que distraerte, desde hace tres años que te enterraste en el Hogar de Pony, renunciaste a la enfermeria, ya no nos visitas, solo cuando te obligo vienes aqui, que pasa contigo? Donde esta esa chiquilla animosa y alegre.

-no he renunciado a la enfermeria aun la ejerso en el hogar y ademas ayudo a la hermana Maria y a la Señoriya Pony.

-si ya veo, creo nadie mas podria curar raspones y moretones como tu.

-ahi me siento tranquila – bajo la mirada y la volvio a clavar en la ventana, la tormenta se acercaba los rayos iluminaban con mas fuerza y los truenos comensaban a retumbar haciendo vibrar los ventanales.

-de que huyes Candy, a que le tienes miedo.

-ya te dije que ahi me siento tranquila y soy util.

-y por eso has caido en estas depresiones? Sabes que fue la Hermana Maria quien me insistio en que fuera por ti para sacarte del hogar? – candy solo voltio su mirada para clavar sus ojos en el azul de los ojos de Albert – estan tan preocupadas por ti como yo, tu no eres asi, tu eres optimista.

-yo........- no pudo hablar mas llevo sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo y comensar a tener otra crisis de llanto.- yo estoy cansada, me siento muy sola y profundamente triste.

Albert no dijo mas y la volvio a tomar en sus brasos para consolarla, despues de unos minutos se controlo y sin separarse del abraso trato de reanimarse.

-este clima arruino el Halloween.

-asi parece pequeña, y yo que venia dispuesto a llevar a mi hija a pedir caramelos.

-me conformare con vestir mi disfras.

-y ya lo traes puesto , no?

-Albert!... – ambos rieron espontaneamente.

-asi me gusta verte, vamos levantate y cambiate esa pijama, cenaremos algo y despues quemaremos bombones en la fogata, mientras te cuento algunos cuentos de terror, te espero afuera no tardes.

-si papa. –ambos sonreian en complicidad ante su juego de palabras

Albert salio de la habitacion dejando a Candy sola para que se cambiara de ropa, mientras ella ya se sentia un poco mas tranquila aunque su corazon seguia encogido de dolor, aun tenia el mismo sabor amargo en la boca y la misma pesades, pero almenos habia salido del transe en el que Albert la habia encontrado, se acerco a la ventana para cerra la cortina, afuera la tormenta llegaba de lleno al area de lakewood, con fuertes relampagos y tronidos, miro por unos segundos el baile de los arboles con el viento, parecia que los iba a arrancar en cualquier racha de ventisca, estaba por terminar de cerrar las cortinas cuando algo llamo su atencion a pesar que estaba totalmente obscuro y no distinguia nada sentia como si hubiera unos grandes imanes que atrajeran sus ojos a una esquina del jardin, no ditinguia nada mas que obscuridad, sinembargo un rayo ilumino la noche dejando ver la sombra de una persona justo donde sus ojos estaban clavados, brinco por la vision sintiendo un frio recorrer su cuerpo, queria gritar y salir corriendo sinembrago se quedo inmovil a pesar que el tronido habia retumbado haciendo vibrar toda la cristaleria exterior e interior de la mansion, casi sin respirar clavo su mirada en aquella sombra que estaba segura habia visto y sentia que tambien la miraba en esos momentos, una ves mas el cielo se ilumino dejandola ver por breves momentos la misma sombra que daba la vuelta para caminar entre la espesura del bosque no sin antes voltear su mirada hacia donde estaba ella, la obsuridad cayo nuevamente en el exterior trayendo consigo un par de segundos despues un trueno aun mas potente que el anterior lo que hizo que Candy ahogara un grito en su garganta, cerro completamente la cortina y respirando agitadamente se alejo de la ventana para cambiarse rapidamente el pijamas por unos jeans viejos y una camisa de franela a cuadros, cepillo sus cabellos probocando algunos jalones, entro al baño para lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes, se miro al espejo y vio sus ojeras y su palides, se decepciono de lo que reflejaba el espejo, habia adelgasado mucho.

-_que pasa contigo Candy, primero lloras por nada, ahora ves visiones, te estas volviento loca?, vamos despierta. – _con un golpe en su cabeza trato dedespejar sus pensamientos.

Bajo lentamente las escaletar para dirigirse al comedor donde Albert platicaba en casi un murmullo con una de las mucamas al verla se puso de pie para ofrecerle la silla mas cercana a el, por su parte Ethel la mucaba con la que hablaba Albert, salio a la cosina para disponer la cena.

-te sientes mejor Candy?

-.........-por toda respuesta la rubia bajo la mirada, queria contarle lo que acababa de ver, arrepintiendose al instante, no era buena idea que supiera que ahora veia visiones.

-que pasa pequeña?

-nada, yo.... ya me siento mejor, gracias por preocuparte Albert.

La cena paso sin mayor contratiempos, platicaron de los tiempos en los que vivian juntos en el pequeño departamento de Chicago, reian al recordar lo mala cocinera que siempre habia sido Candy.

-ho Candy... quien diria que una chica tan hogareña como tu sepa como poner una venda, pero necesita manual para encender la estufa, jajjajaja

-no te rias Albert, he mejorado y para probartelo yo te preparare el desayuno mañana.

-y dices que aun recuerdas tus dias de enfermera verdad? – reia a carcajadas de la cara de su protegida.

-Albert!!!! - se hacia la ofendida pero sonreia disimuladamente.

-asi me gusta verte pequeña, por cierto que no te habia dicho que Archie y Annie vendran mañana.

-que bien, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima ves que los vi, en su boda creo...

-este fin de semana nos vamos a divertir.

-volveras a Chicago para el lunes?

-por unas horas tengo que firmar unos documentos muy importantes, pero volvere temprano.

-no te tomes tantas molestias, yo estare bien si tienes que quedarte en Chicago lo entendere, ademas no quiero que tengas problemas con la Tia Abuela, yo volvere al Hogar en unos dias.

-no Candy, no quiero que vulevas tan pronto, quedate un par de semanas por lo menos, hasta que te sientas mejor.

-yo no estoy enferma Albert,

-no, no lo estas y no quiero que lo estes asi que te quedaras unos dias aqui y me dejaras consentirte no se lo digas a nadie, pero tu eres mi hija consetida.

-y la unica.

-que dices traviesa te quedas aqui unas semanas.

-esta bien, pero entiende que no estoy enferma.

La velada continuo con un poco de charla, los pensamientos de Candy se distrajeron un poco sin en realidad dejar de tener la misma oprecion en su corazon, casi a la media noche se despidieron para ir a dormir, Albert la dejo en la puerta de su recamara, se inclino para besar su frente, le regalo una sonrisa sincera y una mirada llena de cariño.

Candy al entrar en su recamara volvio a sentir la misma tristesa que habia sentido cuando dejo la recamar es como si hubiera estado esperando su regreso, el mismo frio la asalto, se movio lentamente en la obscuridad de la habitancion hasta llegar a su cama, sin cambiarse de ropa se acosto a escuchar la lluvia que asotaba afuera en el jardin, el aire soplaba fuerte, silvaba en un suave compas, como un iman Candy giro su cabeza hacia la ventana cuando un rayo ilumino el cielo, lo que le permitio ver la figura de un hombre en su balcon tras las cortinas, se sento en la cama tan rapido que la luz del rayo aun iluminaba el cielo, el silbido del viento iba incrementando su sonido hasta asotar el ventanal de Candy abriendolas de par en par dandole paso a un aire helado que fue directo a la rubia bañandola en el, el escalofrio que experimento era algo que jamas habia sentido, la tristesa se convirtio en una inmensa melancolia, mesclada con dolor y miedo, miedo a algo diferente a lo que estaba experimentando, paralisada por un rato solo miraba el balcon vacio en donde antes vio la silueta de alguien, luchaba contra ella misma por aclarar su mente y descubrir si eran alucinaciones suyas o de verdad alguien estaba tras las cortinas cuando el rayo ilumino el cielo, cerro los ojos para revivir la escena y concentrarse en las pistas que le dijeran que tan real era su vision, aun con los ojos cerrados trato de respirar profunda y pausadamente concentrandose en su experinecia que habia pasado en cuestion de segundos pero ella la recorria en camara lenta buscando cualquier rastro, de pronto el ambiente se lleno de un aroma conocido una mescla de maderas y una escencia especial, respiro profundo dejo pasar el aire por su naris, pasando por sus pulmones oxigenando su sangre y cuando al fin llego a su cerebro el aroma fue identidentificado junto a un grito ahogado por la mano de Candy en su boca, se paro al instante cerro su ventana y corrio a su baño, se miro al espejo estaba aterrada, trato de calmarse no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando y eso la asustaba, despues de correr el agua para mojar su rostro y cepillar sus dientes volvio a su recamara encontrando su lampara y un par de jarrones rotos en el suelo o al menos eso era lo que alcansaba a distingui r en la obscuridad, llego hasta su cama para cambiar sus jeans por sus pijamas, se metio en la cama y cerro los ojos obligandose a dormir, cerca del amanecer por fin cayo en un profundo sueño estaba tan cansada que no pudo evitar perder la conciencia, cuando sus ojos se abrieron el sol ya habia hecho su aparicion , aun estaba somnolienta sabia que ya era tarde por la altura del sol, se estiro sobre la cama para animarse a levantar, tenia que comensar el dia no queria preocupar mas a Albert asi que se obligo a comensar el dia y salir de su recamara, pero al ponerse de pie vio su recamara toda revuelta parecia que un tornado hubiera pasado por ahi, fue entonces que el recuerdo de la noche anterior lleno de golpe su mente, no habia sido un sueño todo habia sido real, corrio a la ventana para abrirla, afuera el dia estaba esplendoroso, corria una ligera brisa fresca pero el sol resplandesia en el cielo, parecia mentira que la noche anterior una tormenta tan feros los hubiera azotado, sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigio a la misma esquina del jardin donde la noche anterior habia visto la silueta de aquella... persona, no habia nadie sinembrago vio algo tirado en el suelo, desde la distancia en donde se encontraba no alcansaba a definir que era, automaticamente cerro la ventana se adentro en su recamara para cambiarse rapidamente de ropa, se coloco los mismos jeans y camisola de la noche anterior,sin cepillarlo recogio su cabello en una coleta, salio corriendo de su recamara dejando en el camino a Ethel que iva a buscarla a su recamara para despertarla.

-Señorita Candy, adonde va vestida asi?

-buenos dias Ethel, - Candy la paso de largo, bajo corriendo las escaleras ignorandola completamente.

-Señorita!.......

al llegar al jardin giro su vista hasta su ventana para identificar el lugar exacto, al encontrarlo corrio hasta lo que ya hacia en el suelo, a simple vista era un pedaso de tela, cautelosamente se inclino para recogerlo, cuando su mano hizo contacto con el objeto una electricidad recorrio su cuerpo, extendio el pedaso de tela dandole forma, era la capa de un hombre...como la que Terry usaba el dia que lo conocio, era extraño encontrar una pieza asi en el jardin, quien hubiera podido dejarla ahi, era evidente que era fina la tela no era ni siquiera facil de conseguir en America, un ruido detras suyo la saco de su meditacion volteo a ver los matorrales que delimitaban la entada al bosque no logro ver a nadie, pero se escucharon pasos que se alejaban rapidamente, sin pensarlo Candy corrio detras.

-quien esta ahi?......

-..................- los pasos se hicieron mas veloces, pero mas faciles de distinguir.

-espere tiro su capa, no tiene por que huir.

Candy corrio velosmente sin poder llegar a alcansar a nadie , ni siquiera podia distinguir a nadie, de pronto las pisadas se perdieron dejandolas de escuchar, Candy siguio su carrera un poco mas llegando a la cascada que guardaba el portal de Archie, no habia nadie giro a su alrededor sin poder ver a nadie ya tompoco se escuchaba un solo ruido,camino hasta la orilla del lago vio su reflejo en el agua moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa.

-_que pasa contigo Candy?, me estoy volviendo loca, por que me esta pasando esto? No puedo seguir asi._

Se miro para ver su atuendo parecia un chico si la tia abuela la viera le provocaria un ataque, no habia cepillado su cabello estaba enmarañado en una coleta mal sujetado, ni siquiera habia lavado su cara o sus dientes y habia corrido hasta ahi en pantunflas, era una calamidad, se giro para volver a la mansion, al dar el primer paso se tropeso con una rosa roja que un minuto antes cuando llego no estaba, se inclino para levantarla era una rosa hermosa pero no era del jardin de Anthony pues esta era roja y no blanca o rosa como las que el habia cultivado, busco con la mirada al autor de tal hecho pero el silencio del bosque se hizo complice de aquella visoon pues no encontro rastro de nadie, sin darse cuenta ya habia tirado la capa para sotener la rosa con la dos manos, aspirando su aroma y admirando su bellesa inicio su camino de regreso, al llegar a la puerta de la mansion se encontro con Albert que la veia enojado, preocupado hasta algo de miedo encontro en el azul reflejo.

-Candy se puede saber que esta sucediendo contigo? – Ethel permanecia de pie un par de pasos atras del señor de la casa con la angustia reflejada en la cara.

-Albert! Por que estas tan enojado? –el rostro de Candy era de inocencia total, no lograba entender la actitud de su amigo.

-vamos a tu recamara Candy – la tomo del braso como si fuera una chiquilla, para guiarla hasta su recamara , al pasar junto a Ethel la miro para darle instrucciones - Ethel cuando mi sobrino y su esposa regresen de montar por favor diles que pasen al comedor que Candy y yo los alcansaremos despues.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron por la sorpresa de todo lo que escuchaba, por que Albert estaba tan molesto y autoritario con ella, al entrar en su dormitorio acompañada de su benefactor volvio a recorrer con la mirada lo que era ese lugar.

-Candy que significa este desastre... esta catastrofe en tu recamara? – sus azules ojos la miraban directamente tratando de encontrar un rastro de lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia.

-bueno yo..... yo...

-que pasa contigo Candy, mira tu reacamara mirate como estas vestida sin mencionar que desapareciste toda la mañana sin decir adonde ibas, que te esta pasando? Confia en mi , prometimos compartir todo lo que estubiera pasando con nostros, es un buen momento dime que sucede, que te tiene asi?

-Albert no pasa nada, la tormenta de anoche abrio las ventanas tirando algunas cosas, eso es todo, yo no proboque nada de esto.

-........- el rubio la estudio detenidamente desde el tono de su voz, sus movimientos, de verdad queria entender que sucedia.- me estas diciendo que todo esto lo hizo la tormenta?.....creo que me estas subestimando

-por que no me crees , te digo que la ventana se abrio de pronto tirando los jarrones y la lampara.

-supongo que eso explica lo de la recamara, ahora explicame lo de tu aparinecia, - le señalaba con el dedo indice su cabello su vestimenta y el calsado- no sigo las lineas de etiqueta de la Tia Elroy, pero si estoy seguro que este no es tu estilo.

-es solo que ... bueno yo..... Sali a caminar y perdi la nocion del tiempo, no se suponia que nadie tuviera que verme asi, eso es todo.

-pequeña no voy a obligarte a confiar en mi, es solo que pense que habia algo especial entre nosotros, ya veo que me equivoque..........

-Albert........no me trates como una niña, tu psicologia inversa no va a afuncionar, te estoy diciendo la verdad lo que paso anoche aqui fue extraño pero yo no lo proboque y esta mañana quise tomar un poco de aire fresco para animarme y no me vieran deprimida, camine un rato y me distraje en el bosque pensaba regresar pronto antes de que volvieras de cabalgar y de que llegaran Archie y Annie, pero me distraje ya me conoces y aqui estoy.

-y esa rosa? – Candy aun sostenia la rosa roja entre sus manos.

-la encontre cerca del lago, yo creo que alguien la perdio.

-mandare a revisar los linderos, no me gusta que haya extraños alrededor cuando tu estas en la mansion.

-exageras Albert

-tal ves, pero mi deber es cuidarte, eres mi responsabilidad y no voy a permitir que nada malo te suceda,- acercandose a ella para tomarla por los hombros - si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar ahora o despues, sabes que estoy disponible para ti, arreglate un poco, me gustas natural pero no quiero que los elegantes señores Cornwell queden en shock y corran con la noticia con la Tia Elroy y venga a darnos una catedra de elegancia.

-bajo esas amenasas me pondre lo mas elegante que encuentre.- ambos rieron deshinibidamente, como era costumbre entre ellos.

-te espero abajo con Archie y Annie, iremos a pasear al pueblo, nos divertiremos.

-esta bien no me tardo.

La tarde paso rapidamente y sin ninguna contrariedad, al dia siguiente los visitantes tendrian que marchasre de nuevo a Chicago y Candy quedaria sola en la mansion nuevamente, algo que esperaba con ansia,no era que no quisiera a sus amigos cerca era solo que se sentia abrumada y despues de los ultimos sucesos preferia estar sola para encontrarle algun sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

-Estas segura que no prefieres que Annie se quede contigo?

-no Archie gracias, estare bien sola ademas Albert vendra pronto, no es asi Albert?

-asi es Candy tratare estar de regreso el proximo martes a mas tardar, pero tal ves no es tan mala idea que Annie se quede contigo, para hacerte compañía.

-yo no tengo ningun problema de quedarme contigo Candy, de hecho el aire fresco me caeria muy bien.

-no Annie tu deber es estar con tu marido y no voy a ser yo quien te aparte de el , asi que lo mejor sera que entren al auto y terminen de despedirse antes que les caiga la noche en la carretera, yo estare bien. – empujo suavemnete a su amiga obligandola a entrar en e auto.

-esta bien pequeña regresare lo mas pronto posible, cuidate y si necesitas algo no dudes en mandar a alguien a buscarme regresare enseguida.

-si papa – le contestaba Candy en son de burla

-mocosa malcriada – Albert le regalo una esplendida sonrisa como siempre y enseguida entro al auto que arranco con rumbo a la mansion Andrey en Chicago.

Apenas desaparecio el auto por el portal la rubia entro a la mansion para subir a su habitacion, la noche llegaria pronto, las sombras ya descansaban sobre el jardin de las rosas abrasadas de un frio viento que por todos los medios trataba de colarse por entre las ventanas, las nubes avansaban amenasadoras parecia que otra tormenta los azotaria aunque por el frio que hacia esta tal ves caeria en forma de copos de nieve, la mansion se habia sumido en un lugubre silencio lo unico que se escuchaba era el viento que silbaba a su paso, Candy subio las escaleras lentamente no tenia prisa por confinarse en su habitacion, de hehco ante de llegar hasta su destino paso asomandose a un par de habitaciones que en el pasado habian pertenecido a Anthony y Stear, sonrio tristemente al cerrar la ultima habitacion, preguntandose que esperaba encontrar. Al llegar hasta su habitacion giro la perilla y abrio la puerta un frio intenso la recibio, entro sigilosamente, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, todo estaba en su lugar eran solo las ventanas que estaban abiertas, suspiro aliviada, seguramente Ethel habia limpiado su habitacion y se habia olvidado de cerrar las ventanas, cerro las ventanas y las cortinas no sin antes lanzar una furtiva mirada al jardin , se acerco a su cama para tomar su pijama y dirigirse al baño donde se cambio la ropa, cepillo sus dientes y libero su cabello de la apretada coleta que habia lucido todo el dia, se miro en el espejo tratando de reconocer a la persona que ahora era, todos tenian rason habia cambiado mucho, ni ella misma lo reconocia, su animosidad y alegria se habian quedado en el camino junto a la muerte de Anthony primero, la de Stear despues, las maldades de Eliza, las multiples separaciones con Terry y aun peor su rompimiento con el, y por si eso fuera poco haber perdido su trabajo y estar betada en todos los hospitales de Chicago todo por culpa de Neal que encima queria forsarla a casarse con el, la unica sorpresa amable habia sido descubrir que Albert su gran amigo era su benefactor y aunque le agradecia con el alma por cuidar de ella no dejaba de sentirse rara y hasta un poco engañada, habian sido tantas cosas para su corta edad que aun no podia poner sus emociones en su sitio, trato de sonreirle a su reflejo pero no salio mas que una mueca muy lejana a ser una sonrisa.

-_animo Candy, recuerda que candice White es indestructible.- entonces es que pudo esbosar algo mas parecido a una sonrisa._

_-todo va a estar bien, tal ves Albert tenga razon y deba volver a Chicago para buscar un trabajo de enfermera, debo seguir por el camino que elegi, prometi ser feliz y no estoy cumpliendo._

Respiro profundo, tratando de exalar toda la trsiteza que habia dentro de ella, comensaria por descansar y dormir lo suficiente para el dia siguiente comenzar a reorganizar su vida, dejo el baño para irse a dormir, se encontro con que la habitacion estaba demasiado fria nuevamente, al sentir una corriente de aire que movia sus cabellos miro hacia la ventana para descubrir que estaban abiertas de par en par con la cortinas corridas, la sorpresa la clavo en el suelo mientras un escalofrio subia y bajaba por su espina dorsal, un toquido en su puerta la hizo lanzar un grito, la persona del otro lado de la puerta entro sin mas anuncios.

-señorita candy se encuentra bien?

-Ethel, eres tu......

-quien mas podria ser? Se siente bien señorita?, - Ethel miraba a Candy preocupada, tratando de entender sus palabras y su comportamiento – Señorita por que tienes las ventanas abiertas, esta muy frio se va a enfermar.

Entro a la habitacion para cerrar la ventana y las cortinas, enseguida prendio la chimenea en la habitacion junto con unas lamparas para alumbrar.

-acerquese al fuego para que se caliente señorita.

-haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la mucama, Candy fue directo hasta su cama donde con sorpresa vio una rosa roja justo como la que habia encontrado el dia anterior y una nota adjunta, la vision la petrifico no sabia que hacer, si la mucama la veia corerria a avisarle a Albert y se crearia un caos, por lo que tomo su bata que colgaba por un lado de su almoada y se acerco al fuego alejando la mirada de Ethel de la cama.

-se le ofrece algo mas señorita? Quiere que le traiga un chocolate caliente con malvabiscos? - modulaba su voz mas maternal, sentia verdadero cariño por aquella rubia a pesar de que la conocia de poco tiempo.

-no Ethel gracias, ve a descansar te veo mañana, yo voy a estar bien.

-Esta bien señorita Candy, pero si me necesita por favor llamame.

-gracias Ethel, que tengas buenas noches.

-usted tambien señorita.

Ni bien habia cerrado la puerta la mucama cuando Candy corrio hasta su cama para verificar que la rosa y la nota aun siguieran ahí y no se hubieran desvancesido junto con su cordura, pero no ahí seguian tal y como las habia visto antes, tomo la rosa con una mano para mirarla de cerca y aspirar su aroma, era hermosa, pero como diablos habia llegado hasta ahí, " _la ventana, la ventna estba abierta " _camino con paso firme hasta ella y entre abriendo las cortinas miro meticulosamente el jardin, no habia nadie todo estaba en silencio y en total obscuridad, apenas y unas gotas de lluvia comensaban a aparecer. Cerro las cortinas y regreso hasta su cama, tomo la nota y la llevo hasta su naris, ese aroma a maderas que habia percibido el dia anterior, pero no era posible, se acerco al fuego para aprovechar toda la luz, con miedo de lo que puediera encontrar desdoblo el papel lentamente , un mareo casi la tira del sillon en el que se encontraba sentada al reconocer la letra..........


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Parte I**

**Las Notas**

Los ojos de Candy se perdían en la caligrafía alargada que plasmaba el pálido papel, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había visto por ultima vez, pero así pasara un siglo le bastaría solo una mirada para reconocerla.

-"_no puede ser, entonces ese aroma si era ....... "_

la nota era y breve y en realidad no tenían ningún sentido....

_**¿Puedo acaso ir más lejos, cuando mi corazón se queda aquí? **_

_**Estoy temblando… ¡Es el amor!... ¡Si ella lo supiera!... Pero está hablando, aunque no llego a oírla. ¿Qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos!**_

_**¿Seguiré espiándola y oyéndola, o deberé hablarle ahora?**_

Después de leer las lineas un par de veces, cayó en la cuenta que esos eran los diálogos de _Romeo_, entonces ya no había duda, todo lo que había visto oído y percibido ahora tenia sentido, todo había caído en su lugar.

Cerro los ojos abrasando el trozo de papel que tenia entre las manos, "_es el, es Terry.....Terry" _en su mente unos hermosos ojos azules aparecieron junto a una sonrisa seductora

no podía creer que Terry estuviera merodeando el lugar aunque su corazón brincaba de alegría su cabeza le reprochaba el que estuviera rompiendo su promesa de quedarse con Susana. En un mar de confusiones y sentimientos encontrados Candy se quedo dormida en el sofá frente a la chimenea, a la mañana siguiente Ethel la encontró en ese mismo lugar.

-señorita Candy se quedo dormida en el sofa ¿?

aun adormilada Candy trato de recordar por que estaba ahí y después de unos breves minutos reconoció el trozo de papel que aun sostenia en la mano, lo apretó entre sus dedos y se levanto para dirigirse a la ventana, donde después de la lluviosa noche el sol había aparecido para brillar con todo su esplendor, dio una mirada rápida por todo el jardín todo estaba en tranquila calma, el Sr Whitman abonada las rosas y el joven Daniels barría todas las hojas caídas, nada fuera de lo normal.

-a donde estará?

-a quien busca señorita.

Candy no escucho a Ethel, ni siquiera había dado signos de darse cuenta que ella estaba en la habitación, cerrando las cortinas dio vuelta para cambiarse de ropa, llevándose un susto al ver a Ethel parada detrás de ella, sin poderlo evitar solto un grito al tropesarse con ella.

-Ethel en que momento llegaste me has asustado..... – le sonrió sin darse cuenta de la cara de total turbación de la madura mujer.

-señorita se encuentra bien?

-mejor que nunca Ethel, el día esta hermoso creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta.

-una vuelta? Adonde señorita – Albert le había pedido que cuidara todos los pasos de la pecosa.

-por el jardin.....- Candy se veia radiante, distinta aunque extrañamente misteriosa.

-quiere desayunar algo antes de salir?

-solo leche y pan tostado con mermelada.......sirvelo en el comedor bajo en cuanto me cambie.

-esta bien señorita, hare que lo preparen y subire para ayudarle a cambiarse de ropa.

-no es necesario Ethel, bien sabes que a mi no me gustan tantos protocolos, yo puedo hacer mis propias cosas.

-si la Señora Elroy se entera, estaré en graves problemas.

-pero no se va a enterar, mira vamos a hacer un trato mientras estemos solas hagamos como te digo y cuando haya ojos vigilantes haremos como tu dices.

-esta bien señorita Candy como usted prefiera.- le dio una media sonrisa mientras salia de la habitación

-ho Ethel........recuerda solo soy Candy.

-no prometo tanto señorita.- salio a la cocina para preparar el ligero desayuno de la rubia.

Mientras Candy se vistió y salio silenciosamente aprovechando que Ethel estaba en la cocina, sabia que la vigilaba no habia vivido con Albert por tanto tiempo en balde, leía sus pensamientos y sabia que no la dejaría sola sin tener a alguien checandola de cerca, pero era mas astuta que ellos, salio casi a hurtadillas con una sonrisa traviesa.

En el jardín se encontró con el Señor Whitman, se acerco para saludarlo y hablar con el.

-buenos días Sr Whitman

-Señorita Candy buenos días que gusto verla

-a mi tambien me da gusto verlo, que esta haciendo?

-preparando la tierra para el invierno.

-que seria del jardín de Anthony sin usted

-este jardin no me necesita, se cuida por si solo yo solo le ayudo un poco.

-si Anthony debe seguir cuidándolo.

-el dejo aquí todo su amor señorita Candy y eso sigue creciendo en cada temporada junto a las rosas.

-asi es Sr Whitman el siempre vivira en estas rosas.

-a donde iba señorita?

-a caminar un poco es un día hermoso

-así es, pero aunque el sol esta brillante hace frió, debería cubrirse mejor ese sweater es muy delgado.

-no iré lejos solo quería dar una vuelta por el jardín y tal ves visitar a Anthony y Stear.

-no debería de alejarse mucho.

-por que? han visto a alguien por los alrededores? Algún desconocido tal ves? – lo miraba con ansia esperando su respuesta

-no – la repentina actitud de la joven lo habia desconsertado – usted a visto a alguien?

-mmmmm no! – sera mejor que no le quite mas su tiempo, que tenga buen dia Sr Whitman.

El anciano se quedo de pie confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la rubia, sinembrago no le dio importancia y siguió trabajando después de ver desaparecer a la joven por el jardín.

Candy llego hasta el cementerio privado de la familia Andrey donde encontró la tumbas de quienes habían sido sus mejores amigos en el pasado, se sentó entre las dos y les contó los sucesos de los últimos días, claramente escucho la vos de ellos animándola a dejar atrás las promesas y las decisiones equivocadas , debia darse una oportunidad y dejarse llevar por el amor, convencida de que debía buscar enfrentarse a Terry y averiguar que hacia ahí y que pretendía al buscarla se adentro en el bosque dejándose llevar por el instinto hasta que nuevamente llego a la parte del rió donde se encontraba la cascada del portal de Archie, ahí de pie espero que alguien apareciera, que un ruido le diera una pista o que el sol la iluminara con alguna idea, pero nada paso, después de un rato decidió regresar, con pasos muy lentos cruso el portal de las rosas, a traveso el jardín y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ethel que caminaba de un lugar a otro retorciendose las manos, al verla corrió a su encuentro.

-señorita Candy donde se ha metido?, mire como viene esta helada.

-que pasa Ethel? Por que estas asi?

-señorita Candy me dijo que bajaba a desayunar y nunca llego.......

-y por eso te angustias? No exageres Ethel tomare mi desayuno ahora, pero calmate solo Salí a caminar un poco antes de desayunar.

-señorita me dijo que bajaba enseguida a las 9:00 de la mañana y ya pasan de las 3:00, comensara a obscurecer muy pronto, estaba muy preocupada.

-lo siento mucho Ethel no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo pero no te pongas asi, disculpame fui una inconciente – se acerco a ella para abrasarla, pues la mucama rompio en llanto por la preocupacion que habia sufrido todo el día, Albert la mataría si algo le sucedía a esa muchacha.

-que bueno que regreso sin ningún contratiempo, aunque esta helada le va a dar una pulmonía esta muy frió afuera y usted con ese Sweater tan delgado, venga al estudio la chimenea esta puesta, en lo que se calienta ire por un te.

Candy se dejo caer en el sillón favorito de Albert, aun no entendía como habían pasado 6 horas desde que salio en la mañana,si tan solo había caminado un poco, pero lo que realmente no entendía era donde estaba Terry, por que no terminaba de darle la cara y enfrentarla, por que estaba jugando con ella de esa manera, tal ves crería que ella estaba enojada por haber dejado a Susana y ...... bueno si estaba un poco molesta pero la verdad era que su emoción superaba su cualquier cosa, ya pondrían las cosas en claro lo importante ahora era verlo, tal ves tendría que ir al pueblo a buscar en los hoteles, cuando mas enfrascada estaba en sus pensamientos Ethel la sorprendió.

-Señorita su comida esta servida en el comedor, algo de comida caliente le caera bien.

-esta bien Ethel, pero dime que vas a comer conmigo.

-no no nunca, yo no puedo sentarme en el comedor de la familia.

-entonces comeré en la cocina contigo.

-eso no esta bien usted no debe estar en la cocina.

-entonces o es eso o tu vienes conmigo, de otra forma me niego a comer.

-esta bien señorita comeremos en la cocina.

-vamos entonces – con una sonrisa en los labios salio con Ethel a la cocina.

Paso la tarde en la cocina haciendo bizcochos y pastel de chocolate ya entrada la noche y después de una gran rebanada de pastel con un vaso de leche se retiro a su recámara dejando mas tranquila a Ethel al verla un poco mas normal y menos ansiosa y distraida, al llegar a su recámara prendió la luz y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, lo primero que despertó sus sentidos fue el fuerte aroma a maderas sus ojos se abrieron de par en par buscado la fuente de ese aroma, pero lejos de encontrar a quien esperaba encontró solamente un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en la mesita junto a su cama, al acercarse pudo visulaizar la nota que descansaba entre las rosas, con las manos temblorosas las tomo entre sus manos, su cuerpo se paralizo y se olvido de respirar al reconocer la misma letra de antes.

_**Te miro, vuelvo a ser el mismo adolescente, incapza de tocarte de hablarte**_

_**Una visión hermosa y vaporosa que desaparece entre mis dedos cada vez que me aproximo, **_

_**Seré cauteloso esta vez, pero aqui estoy cerca te miro y te espero.**_

Candy ya había determinado de quien se trataba, pero las notas aun no las emprendía, que esperaba, por que no simplemente se acercaba, no! tenia que hacerse el misterioso, nunca combaría, pero definitivamente tendria que ir a buscarlo a los hoteles del pueblo.

La mañana siguiente se encontró con la noticia de que Albert no llegaría a casa ese día y tenia una reunión muy importante que no podía retrasar mas, pero en una breve nota le decía que llegaría al día siguiente y que se quedaría con ella el resto de la semana, Candy lejos de sentirse abandonada se alegro de la noticia, pues con toda libertad podría ir al pueblo a buscar a Terry.

-va a desayunar Señorita?

-si Ethel, pero no aquí, dile a Robert que saldremos, iré al pueblo a pasear.

-si Señorita, como usted diga – Ethel la miro intensamente tratando de encontrar algo en aquella extraña peticion, no se podía negar aunque no le gustara la decisión, al dia siguiente llegaría el Sr Andrey ya el se haria cargo.- quiere que la acompañe alguna de las mucamas Señorita?

-no es necesario, solo iré a caminar un poco, estaré de vuelta antes de la cena.

-como usted diga Señorita Candy.

El camino al pueblo le tomo menos de lo que recordaba, miro por la ventana todo el tiempo, pero no visualizo lo que buscaba, al llegar al pueblo el chofer la dejo en la plaza, de inmediato vinieron a su mente los recuerdos que tenia de ese lugar, miro la torre y recordó el día que había subido hasta ahí con Anthony, sonrió para si, esos días habían sido muy felices al lado de tan dulce chico.

Después de atravesar la plaza llego al mejor hotel del pueblo, camino de esquina a esquina, pero no vio a nadie conocido, así que se armo de valor y entro a la recepcion del hotel, donde encontro un hombre de mediana edad que de inmediato la miro de arriba abajo, al verla vestida con ropas finas le sonrio.

-Buen dia Señorita, como puedo servirle?

-Buenos días.....yo quisiera saber si un......amigo esta registrado aquí?

El recepcionista la miro curioso, no era bien visto que una Señorita entrara a un hotel en busca de un hombre, dudo en contestarle, el Hotel Royal era el de mejor prestigio en los alrededores y no querían cambiar su reputacion.

-un amigo dice?

-si......- Candy reacciono al darse cuenta que era una dama sola preguntando por un hombre en la recepción de un hotel, se sonrojo ante su posición – quiero decir un amigo de la familia Andrey

-Usted es de la Familia Andrey?

-si.....- contesto dudosa, pensó que la gente del pueblo la reconoceria, pero que presuntuosa, pensó para si.

-por que no vino uno de los sirvientes?

-la visita que esperamos es una sorpresa para Albert....para el Sr. Andrey quise decir. – se reto por dentro Candy, solo estaba enredando las cosas.

-ya veo, y cual es el nombre de su amigo?

-Terry Grandchester...... Terruce...Terruce Grandchester quise decir – Candy solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, era una torpe solo había enredado las cosas y los nervios no la dejaban hablar con sensatez.

El hombre reviso brevemente la lista que tenia delante de el y fijo su mirada una vez mas en la rubia que tenia frente a el, era una chica refinada y definitivamente hermosa, aunque algo atolondrada.

-no hay nadie con ese nombre Señorita Andrey, lo siento.

-dice que no esta?.......donde podrá estar? – pensó en voz alta la rubia.

-como dice?

- que es una lastima, pensé que podría estar hospedado aquí.

-cuando lo esperan?

-el debía estar ya aquí......tal ves no uso su nombre, si eso debe ser!........ – los ojos de la joven se iluminaron ante su deducción.

-por que otro nombre lo busco?

-ese es el problema, no lo se – Candy cruso los brazos llevando su mano derecha hasta su barbilla, mientras taconeba su zapato izquierdo – ya se! Si se lo describiera, podría reconocerlo?

-Tal vez ?..... Digame como es?

-Bueno es..... como un par de años mayor que yo, su cabello es largo y obscuro, ojos azules, nariz respingada, es muy elegante y muy arrogante también.

-no Señorita lo lamento pero no hay ningún joven de su edad en el hotel, solo hay parejas o hombres de negocios pero ya mayores si el joven que espera llegara le mandaré a avisar a la mansión de las rosas

-como supo donde encontrarme? - pregunto admirada.

-es usted de la familia Andrey, cierto?

-así es, lo olvide por un momento – sonrió con inocencia.

El hombre le respondió la sonrisa un poco mas forzada, la miro salir del hotel preguntándose si seria una demente escondida de la familia Andrey que se había escapado de la mansión para pasear por el pueblo o era solo una chica loca tratando de ser alguien mas.

Al salir de ahi Candy respiro aliviada, había hecho el ridículo y todo para que Terry no estuviera ahi, lo buscaría en la posada del pueblo aunque no creía que pudiera estar ahí era un lugar muy modesto para un aristócrata como el.

Con su fracaso a cuestas llego ya entrada la tarde a la mansión de las rosas donde Ethel la esperaba impaciente, la recibió al bajar del auto.

-que bueno que llega señorita Candy, el Señor William la espera hace rato en el despacho.

-pero esta mañana recibimos el mensaje de que el no vendría.

-al parecr su reunion fue cancelada y decidio regresar aunque ha estado en el despacho trabando desde que llego.

-que bien, voy a subir a mi recámara a cambiarme de ropa y después bajare al despacho.

-le avisare al Señor William.

-gracias Ethel.

Candy subio a su recámara rápidamente con la ilusión de encontrar mas rosas y otra nota que le diera una pista de donde podría estar Terry, abrió la puerta abruptamente encendiendo la luz, la recámaras estaba apasible no había rastro de que alguien o algo hubiera pasado por ahí. De no ser por la ventana que se mantenia abierta todo estaba como lo había dejado esa mañana, se adentro en la habitación, el frió que se sentia era mucho mas marcado que el que se sentía afuera en el jardín, se asomo por la ventana busco con la mirada abarcando cada centímetro, no había nada fuera de lo normal era una noche clara la luna iluminaba bastante bien asi que podia ver hasta la mas escondida sombra.

-que raro, adonde se habrá metido? Ya se habrá ido?.

Cerro la ventana corrió las cortinas y prendió la chimenea antes de salir, para cuando volviera el cuarto ya estaria mas templado, bajo a encontrarse con Albert que seguía trabajando en el depacho.

-hola Albert puedo pasar? – despues de tocar la puerta habia asomado su rubia cabeza por la pesada puerta.

-pasa Candy, como estas? – se puso de pie para tomar en sus brazos a la rubia que se acercaba a el.

-muy bien , pensé que no vendrías sino hasta mañana.

-cancelaron la reunion y preferi venir a hacerte compañia.

-que bien......

-así que hoy fuiste al pueblo, hiciste algo en especial?- la miraba tratando de encontrar algo en sus ojos, Ethel le había informado de su raro proceder y de sus desapariciones.

-no solo fui a caminar...eso es todo.

-te vieron entrar a el Hotel Royal.

-........- Candy lo miro sorprendida no podía creer que el hubiera escuchado eso, si habia estado sola - como lo supiste?

-es un pueblo pequeño y la familia Andrey es algo conocida – había sido sarcástico, pero la pregunta de Candy era bastante obvia. –al parecer alguien le dijo al chofer cuando esperaba por ti.

-solo quería...... buscaba.....- bajo la mirada ante la fuerte mirada de Albert. – buscaba trabajo.

-trabajo, en un hotel? Candy eres enfermera no recámara.

-si pero creo que debo volver a trabajar no puedo depender del hogar de Pony toda la vida.

-tu no necesitas trabajar por ese motivo, eres una Andrey.

-si lo se, pero .....

Candy fue interrumpida por Ethel para anunciar que la cena estaba servida, miro el atuendo de Candy, habia dicho que subiria a cambiarse, sinembargo traía la misma ropa que cuando llego, no dijo nada se limito a invitarlos a pasar al comedor y salir del despacho.

Albert y Candy se dirigieron al comedor donde cenaron tranquilamente, platicaban de temas triviales y poco importantes, cosa que Candy agradeció pues se sentía tan distraida que apenas podía llevar un conversacion. Al llegar al postre la rubia llevo sus ojos hasta la ventana que quedaba tras Albert, algo había jalado su atencion como un imán, la silueta de un hombre estaba ahí mirando hacia adentro, Candy se quedo inmovil su corazon latía desbocado y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-que sucede pequeña?

-.........- no pudo contestar sus labios estaban sellados y sus músculos atrofiados.

Albert giro su mirada al mismo punto que Candy, no vio nada

-Candy – casi gritaba para llamar su atencion– que te sucede?

-...........- miro a Albert aun con la mirada ausente - creí haber visto a alguien.

-había alguien ahí afuera? – se levanto de la mesa para ir hasta la ventana y buscar algun movimiento, todo estaba en calma, pero no se quedaría con la duda así que llamo a Ethel .

-busca al peón y dile que varios de sus hombres chequen los alrededores y que alguien monte guardia en los jardines, no quiero a nadie merodeando por aquí.

-si señor Andrey, como usted ordene. – tras una venia Ethel desapareció.

-creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya a descansar Albert.

-si Candy te ves cansada, vamos te acompañare hasta tu habitación.

Los dos subieron hasta la habitación de Candy, Albert abrio la puerta para ella sintiendo el frio gelido que provenia de la habitación, encendió la luz y vio que el frió provenía de las ventanas que estaban abiertas de par en par.

-Candy, por que tienes tus ventanas abiertas ya no es verano hace mucho frió vas a enfermarte.

-pero yo...... – Candy recordaba perfectamente haber cerrado la ventaba y prendido la chimenea antes de bajar a cenar.

-Candy, no quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos pero la verdad es que me estas comenzando a preocupar.

-no tienes por que, yo estoy bien – su voz había cambiado ya no se sentía tan animosa, desde que entro busco con la mirada algo que no estuviera desde la ultima vez que había estado ahí pero no había ni rosas ni notas, solo la ventana abierta de par en par, su decepción la llevo a soltar una inesperada lágrima.

-pequeña que sucede, por que lloras, no estoy molesto contigo es solo que estas actuando muy rara y nos preocupas.

-no es eso Albert.

-entonces que es?

-no lo se, aveces me siento triste.

-eso no esta bien Desde Halloween que estas así, ya son dos días.

-si lo se, mañana estare mejor, solo necesito descansar.

-mañana iremos al medico, descansa. – le dio un beso en la frente para después prender fuego en la chimenea y salir del lugar dejando a Candy sumida en una tristeza que la había invadido repentinamente, se tiro a su cama para llorar mientras un dolor invadía su cuerpo nuevamente la sensacion de perdida llego a ella tan fuerte como la que había sentido dos noches atrás.

A la mañana siguiente Albert pidió a Ethel que fuera a buscar a Candy a su habitación, estaba dormida no quiso despertarla y salio silenciosamente para avisarle a su patrón, Albert decidió dejarla descansar, se fue a su despacho a seguir trabajando, estaría al pendiente de ella en caso de que fuera necesario llamar un doctor.

La mayor parte del dia paso y Candy nunca bajo, por lo que al rededor de las cuatro de la tarde Albert decidio visitar a su pequeña en su habitacion el mismo y juzgar por sus propio ojos el estado de la rubia.

Toco la puerta y no escucho ninguna respuesta, volvió a tocar y todo seguía en silencio, suponia que seguía durmiendo, pero no se iría hasta verla así que sigilosamente giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un silencio sepulcral, dio unos pasos para ver el bulto bajo las cobijas, Candy seguía en cama se acerco para tomarle la temperatura tal vez estaba resfriada o algo peor, al tenerla de frente la encontró con la mirada perdida en el ventanal, las ventanas estaban cerradas pero las cortinas corridas, se veía la ultima claridad del día.

-crei que estabas dormida no contaste al llamado de la puerta.

-............- Candy no se movió ni siquiera miro a Albert, gruesas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas.

-pequeña que sucede? Por que estas así, me asustas.

-.........-sus palabras lograron que lo mirara – no te preocupes Albert, solo estoy cansada

-y por que lloras?

-no te preocupes, ya se me pasara.

-Candy llamare al doctor.

-no es necesario Albert estaré bien, solo déjame descansar.

-pero no has comido nada hoy, haré que te suban la cena.

-no es necesario, no tengo hambre.

-pero Candy....

-mañana...... – sin decir mas Candy cerro sus ojos, se sentía triste y apesadumbrada ante la desaparición de Terry, por que había ido a inquietarla para después desaparecer.

-esta bien Candy, pero mañana llamare al doctor.

Al no recibir mas respuesta, Albert beso su frente y salio de la habitación después de correr las cortinas, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo con Candy tenia lógica ni razón de ser, pero le daría el tiempo que le pedía, tal vez seguía triste por Terry, a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado ella aun no había podido sobreponerse, lo mejor seria sacarla de ahi y animarla un poco, la integraría a la vida en una semana mas que el tuviera que viajar a la costa este, la llevaría con el y haría que esa deprecion se esfumara, por ahora solo podía estar a su lado y darle todo el cariño que pudiera.

El dia siguiente no fue muy diferente la única diferencia era que Candy había sido forzada a abandonar la cama y desayunar, después había decidido ir al jardín a sentarse a tomar el sol, Albert se habia enterrado en los papeles que George le había llevado esa mañana, no quería volver a Chicago dejando a Candy en ese estado, pero tenia que dedicarle tiempo al contrato que estaba a punto de cerrar, por lo que no habia podido estar con la rubia mucho tiempo, pero la tenia vigilada a través de Ethel.

Por su pared Candy habia decidió toma un poco de sol en el jardín, hacia frió pero no quería encerrarse entre las paredes de la casa, recordó los sucesos del los días anteriores y trato de explicarse el proceder de Terry, pero no lograba entenderlo había desaparecido tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

-quiere entrar a la casa señorita?

-si Ethel vamos – se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar al lado de la mucama.

-dime Ethel, el otro dia que Albert puso a los hombres a vigilar los alrdedores, encontraron a alguien?

-no señorita, no vieron nada fuera de lo normal.

Le sonrió levemente mientras terminaron de llegar al interior de la mansión , por la tarde ceno en compañia de George y Albert, se mantuvo en silencio y meditabunda, las preguntas que le llegaron a hacer, las contesto con monosílabos, sin tomar postre se disculpo para retirarse a su habitación.

Durmio toda la noche y los siguientes días fueron similares, el fin de semana los visito la pareja Cornwell nuevamente, Candy hacia un esfuerzo para parecer normal pero la verdad era que aun se sentía triste y una sensacion de soledad la comenzo a invadir, veía a Annie y Archie feliz disfrutando de su matrimonio, mientras Albert siempre invertía su tiempo en los negocios de la familia y en otras ocaciones veía la chispa en sus ojos cuando proyectaba algún viaje de los que tanto gustaba, pero ella no tenia nada que la motivara, se sentía abatida había sido golpeada fuertemente por la vida y no tenia deseos de entusiasmarse con nada, no era su naturaleza pero se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos.

Sonreía ante sus amigos y aunque un poco mas callada participaba en todo lo que hacían, pero ya no sentía que encajara, se sentía fuera de lugar, tal vez era hora de moverse de irse a buscar un nuevo camino.

El domingo por la noche la pareja Cornwell regreso a Chicago, Albert y George, que había pasado el fin de semana con ellos, partieron la mañana del lunes, Candy respiro aliviada, podría estar sola nuevamente sin tantos ojos observando cada detalle y tampoco tendría que forzarse a sonreír y mantener charlas que no necesitaba.

Después de despedir a Albert decidió caminar por el jardín y cortar algunas rosas para su recamara, ceno en la cocina en compañi de Ethel y subió a su habitación a descansar, preparo su cama y fue al baño para alistarse a dormir, salio lista para meterse en la cama y descansar.

Al entrar al cuarto percibió un frió helado, inmediatamente giro su vista hasta las ventanas, pero estas estaban cerradas, busco por toda la habitación pero no, todo estaba en su lugar incluso la chimenea estaba ardiendo, se acerco a su cama y ahí estaba una rosa roja y un papel debajo de ella.

Corrió hasta la ventana y miro el jardín, no había nadie, espero unos minutos suponiendo que alguna sombra apareceria, un movimiento...algo, pero nada sucedió, regreso a la cama y tomo la rosa entre sus manos era hermosa parecía recién cortada después de aspirar su delicioso aroma, tomo el papel en sus manos, era la misma letra y desprendía el mismo olor a maderas, con ojos ávidos leyó las dos lineas que había.

"_**por mas que he tratado de correr y huir de ti siempre termino en el mismo lugar, me has hecho tanta falta todo este tiempo, aun no he podido aceptar que te perdi y tenerte cerca no me va a ayudar, pero no me pienso resignar, pues nunca te dejare de amar"**_

_**Necesito hablarte.**_

_**TGG**_

Era la primera vez que firmaba una nota y que le pedía hablarle, pero por que se había marchado, ya había logrado entrar a su habitación por que no se había quedado a enfrentala, a que estaba jugando y como había entrado, la ventaba de la terrasa estaba cerrada y ella no había escuchado ningún ruido desde el baño, lo que queria decir que estaba adentro de la mansión, salio descalza corriendo al pasillo, abrió bruscamente la puerta de las recámaras contiguas pero no encontró nada, de regreso por el pasillo se dirigi a las escaleras cuando abruptamente apareció Ethel haciendo que Candy soltara un grito por el susto.

-Señorita Candy, que esta haciendo?

-yo... estaba.... iba por un vaso con leche.

-yo se lo subiré - miraba a la rubia de arriba abajo sorprendida, la había visto correr como loca entrando a las recamaras contiguas, como buscando algo o alguien.- regrese a su recámara, le hará daño estar aquí sin zapatos.

Candy volvió a su habitación, todo estaba en calma volvió a leer la nota respiro profundo Terry había vuelto y queria verla, hablar con ella, Ethel la encontró sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea, pensativa pero en su rostro se leía algo diferente a los días anteriores ahora sonreía y sus ojos brillaban diferente, no sabia que pensar, pero no le gustaba nada esos cambios repentinos de animo.

-aqui esta su leche señorita.

-gracias Ethel, te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mi anda ve a descansar.

-esta segura señorita, puedo quedarme con usted si así lo desea.

-no es necesario, vete a descansar.

-como usted mande. Descanse.

Ethel se retiro aunque estaría al pendiente además que Albert había mandado a reforsar la vigilancia, especialmente cuando el no estuviera, ninguno de los empleados había visto a nadie merodeando pero Albert no se arrestaría a ignorar las palabras de Candy al haber creído ver a alguien, aun cuando solo pudo haber visto a alguno de los sirvientes.

A la mañana siguiente Candy se desperto temprano bajo a desayunar y salio al jardín estuvo caminando y asomandose a todos lados, esperando ver a Terry aparecer, pero en todo el día nadie apareció, Ethel la forzó a entrar a la casa cuando la obscuridad ya había caído en la mansión, ceno un tanto cabizbaja y meditabunda, subio a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir, tal ves Terry aparecería el día siguiente, se metió en la cama y sintio el silencio de la mansión, ya ni siquiera había grillos que arrullaran con sus cánticos, el frio ya se había deshecho de todos los insectos, es mas ese año estaba mas frió que cualquier otro de seguir así la nieve apareceria para cubrir todo de blanco muy pronto.

Cerro los ojos perdiéndose en el silencio cuanto una melodía conocida para ella invadió el ambiente, sus ojos se abrieron de súbito, ese era.....Terry, si Terry tocaba su armónica, dejo la cama de un brinco y corrio hasta la terrasa, miro hacia abajo y si...ahí estaba la sombra de un chico de largos cabellos, una nube salio del frente de la luna y dejo que la luz plateada iluminara el rostro de quien tocaba la armónica, ahi estaba su Romeo tocando la armónica para ella, envuelto en su capa Terry giro su cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de una Candy que lo veía con idolatría, le regalo una suave sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

-esperame ahi Terry, bajo enseguida.

Candy entro en su habitación para tomar su bata y calzar sus pantuflas, salio corriendo al encuentro de su amor, bajo rauda las escaleras y salio al jardín, llego hasta donde había dejado a Terry minutos antes, pero no lo encontró camino en los alrededores incluso lo llamo, pero nunca apareció, fue un poco mas lejos tal vez habia ido buscar una entrada a la mansión, una sombra salio delante de ella, creyendo que era Terry lo encaro.

-Señorita Candy, que hace aquí?

-Thimoty.

-la llevare adentro, venga por favor.

-no es necesario.

El capatas no le dio oportunidad de decir mas pues le dio el paso para que caminara delante de el, llegaron hasta la puerta principal Candy entro a la mansión y subió hasta su cuarto, su habitación estaba helada, había dejado las ventanas abiertas en su carrera al jardín, las cerro y al regresar a su cama ahí estaba un papel. Se acerco a tomarlo y fue entonces que descubrió que debajo de la nota estaba la armonica de Terry, la tomo y la miro sus iniciales estaban gravadas en ella, la apreto en su mano y se dispuso al leer lo que había en el papel.

"_**Quiero verte te espero mañana a mediodía en la cascada."**_

_**T.G.G.**_

**_Parte II _**

_**La Huida**_

Por fin una cita, lo vería después de tanto tiempo, se metió en la cama y trato de dormir aunque sabia que su exitacion era demasiada como para pegar los ojos esa noche, sinembargo durmió tranquilamente hasta que escucho ruido en su recámara.

-Ethel eres tu?

-si señorita lamento haberla despertado.

-que hora es

-cerca del medio día.

-medio día? – como un resorte Candy salio de la cama, tomo su ropa y entro en el baño para cambiarse el pijamas.

Ethel solo la miro, sin atreverse a decir nada, cuando salio del baño no pudo siquiera preguntarle si quería desayunar, pues Candy salio corriendo de la habitación dejándola plantada ahí mismo.

Candy corrió hasta la cascada cuando llego no había nadie, esperaba que no se hubiera desesperado y se hubiera ido, como había podido quedarse dormida de esa manera, miraba la entrada al bosque esperando verlo llegar en cualquier momento y como toda respuesta el ambiente se lleno de aroma a maderas el olor se sintio mas fuerte y Candy se giro para encontrar detras suyo los ojos azules mas hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, ahi estaba parado frente a ella en todo su esplendor el Ingles que le había robado el corazón, se veia mas buenmozo que nunca como si fuera de porcelana aunque un tanto pálido, su rostro no tenia ninguna expresion solo la miraba con algo de melancolía, estático sin mover un solo músculo.

-Terry.......- Candy lo miraba igual que el, llenando sus ojos de esa hermosa vision.

-Candy, te vez hermosa quería tanto volver a verte.

-yo también

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez......

-si te he extrañado mucho.

-no mas que yo, la verdad es que no he podido seguir sin ti

-no Terry, no digas eso tu y yo......- bajo su mirada recordando a Susana por primera vez.

-tu y yo nos amamos y merecemos ser felices.

-si pero no a costa del dolor de Susana.

-no Candy ella va a estar bien, ella ya no me necesita, yo ya soy libre

-libre?....

-si soy libre para estar contigo

-por eso has venido a buscarme?

-si Candy ......

-pero por que tan misterioso, por que no viniste a mi desde el principio.

-por que no era tiempo aun.

-Terry vamos a casa, Albert vendrá en estos días.

-no puedo ir, de hecho yo tengo que partir, solo vine por ti.

-pero...asi nada mas? Sin avisarle a nadie?

-si Candy no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que partir lo antes posible solo he venido a invitarte a venir conmigo.

-a donde?

-dime Candy vendrías conmigo?

-pero eso es huir...

-vendrías conmigo? Huirías conmigo?

-Terry.... yo

-no hay tiempo Candy........alguien viene

-Terry dame tiempo.

-te esperare mañana en este lugar a la misma hora, si quieres venir conmigo estaré esperándote, sino vienes lo entenderé.

Terry hecho andar adentrandose en el bosque, Candy corrió hasta el antes de que desapareciera

-Terry espera tu armónica.

-guardala, me la darás la siguiente vez que nos veamos.

-entonces te la dare mañana

Terry pinto una suave sonrisa en su rostro para después perderse entre los arboles, Candy había notado la rigides de su cara y la tristeza de sus ojos, pero su emoción de volverlo a ver acallo su dudas, mientras lo veía desaparecer en el verde del bosque, una voz a sus espaldas la hizo soltar un grito.

-Candy que haces aquí?

-Albert casi me matas de un susto.

-Candy que te sucede que haces aquí parada en medio del bosque sola y en este frió.

-Sali a caminar un poco,

-Candy te escuche hablar, con quien estabas?- Albert la había visto hablar pero estaba sola es como si tuviera una conversión con el aire.

-con nadie, solo estaba........ cantando.

-regresemos a casa esta helando aquí.

-y tu Albert que haces aquí?

-vine por ti, te llevare conmigo a Chicago, mañana temprano partiremos y en dos días saldremos de viaje.

-mañana?

-si Candy saldremos muy temprano.

La verdad era que el capatas se había preocupado al verla merodeando por el jardín a media noche y había mandado un mensajero a avisarle a Albert de lo ocurrido por lo que el rubio había decidió regresar por ella para llevársela.

-Albert yo no me quiero ir tan pronto, dame unos días

-no Candy te llevare conmigo, yo no puedo estar aquí y tu no puedes quedarte sola.

-si pero no mañana te alcansare en un par de días para que salgamos de viaje como habias planeado, solo dame estos días para despedirme de este lugar antes de iniciar ese viaje contigo,

-preferiria que vinieras conmigo

-por favor. – su mirada le suplicaba, parecía que fuera a romper en llanto, por lo que Albert decidio no presionarla mas.

-esta bien, pero si en dos dias no estas en Chicago vendré por ti, me oíste.

-si Albert gracias.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Albert partió de regreso a Chicago, no se había despedido de Candy pero confiaba que llegaría el día previsto , de hecho ya había dejado instrucciones que se aseguraran que llegara a Chicago en dos días.

Candy se despertó muy temprano, tomo su baño y se esmero en su arreglo para reecontrarse con Terry, habia decidido huir con el y no llevaría maletas ni nada solo lo que llevaba puesto esta vez no le daria la oportunidad al destino para detenerla para ser feliz al lado de su rebelde.

Se sabia vigilada así que aprovecho un descuido del Sr Withman, con quien habia estado platicando toda la mañana, para salir a urtadillas por el portón, una vez fuera corrio hasta llegar a la cascada donde Terry ya la esperaba, miraba la cascada un tanto melancólico y pensativo, se veía tan atractivo que Candy no pudo evitar llamarlo a lo lejos.

-Terry, Terry.

Volteando a ella Terry la recibió con una sonrisa.

-vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí

comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, Terry caminaba delante de ella, su zancada era larga y rápida, Candy apenas y podía mantenerle el paso iba mas bien corriendo tras el hasta que llegaron a la cabaña donde Albert habia vivido como vagabundo años atrás, entraron para refugiarse del frio, afuera comenzaba a nevar el termometro había caído bajo cero, ya adentro Candy tomo unos troncos para llevarlos hasta la chimenea para prender el fuego que los calentara y les diera un poco de luz, estarían a salvo ahí, a nadie se le ocurriría que ella pudiera refugiarse en ese lugar.

La chimenea por fin destelleaba una gran fogata, Candy aun frotaba sus manos para calentarse un poco, volteo su mirada para mirar a Terry que aun se veía algo extraño no se acercaba a ella, se mantenia a una distancia prudente y solo la miraba con melancólica, su palides la perturbaba.

-acercarte a la fogata, hace mucho frio.- Terry no se movió un centímetro se limitaba a mirar a la rubia con casi lagrimas en los ojos.

-que sucede Terry? Por que estas así?

-pecosa....

-Terry, que pasa?

-pecosa, yo... yo no quiero irme sin ti

-irte? A donde?

-muy pronto tendré que hacer un largo viaje y no quiero irme si tu no vas conmigo, pero no puedo pedirte que renuncies a todo y a todos solo para seguirme, pecosa ya sufrí mucho y tal ves sea egoísta de mi parte pedirte que vengas conmigo y dejes atrás todo lo que haz sido hasta el día de hoy, pero... – por primera ves desde que había empezado a hablar also su mirada para encontrar los verdes luceros que lo miraban desconcertados y compugidos, sin poder contenerse mas sus azules ojos se hicieron agua mojando sus mejillas - estoy muy cansado de luchar contra corriente, de que me sea arrebatado lo que mas atesoro, ya no quiero ir solo me niego al vacío que habita mi corazón, tu fuiste la única persona que me entendió y me conocio y sobre todo que me acepto como soy y me ama a pesar de conocerme tan bien, me niego a seguir sin ti, pero no puedo forsarte a seguirme.

-Terry.... – las esmeraldas de la pecosa no cesaban de derramar cálidas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- tu no me forsarias a nada yo también estoy cansada de estar tan sola, yo tampoco quiero seguir sin ti, no renuncio a nada ni a nadie por que no existe nada sin ti, mi mundo no existe sino es a tu lado- estiro su mano para tomar con su dedo una lágrima que corría lentamente por la mejilla del Ingles – Terry estas helado, ven acercate al fuego.

Candy trato de jalarlo hacia la fogata pero el atrapo su mano y la jalo hacia el abrasándola, ella pudo sentir el frio de su cuerpo como si no corriera sangre caliente por sus venas era un frió mas halla de la hipotermia, se aferro al abraso intentando darle calor.

-vendras conmigo?

-hasta el fin del mundo.

-no volveras a ver a la gente que dejas, a Albert, Archie, Annie, los chicos del hogar, estas segura?

-ellos tienen sus vidas y son felices, lo único que yo tengo es mi amor por ti y no voy a renunciar, esta ves no te vere partir, esta ves voy contigo.

-mi tarzan pecoso me haces tan feliz y si estas segura creo que es hora de marcharse.- su rostro habia cambiado de la melancolía a una sonrisa mas sincera y brillante.

-mi malcriado nuestra hora ha llegado, estaremos juntos de ahora en adelante nada podra separarnos.

Los dos sonreían, las caras tristes y las lágrimas las habían dejado atrás ahora se sentían felices, gozosos, sus corazones se habían despojado de esa amargura y todo el dolor, ahora se sentían como en sus mejores dias del colegio San Pablo, se abrasaban fuertemente ya ni siquiera sentían frió y la obscuridad había desaparecido, de hecho por la ventana entraba un luminoso rayo de luz, Terry se deshizo del abraso mirando a su pecosa.

-eres tan hermosa y por fin eres mía – los dos se miraron sin dejar de sonreír- ven pecosa te tengo una sorpresa que te va a encantar.

La tomo de la mano para salir casi corriendo por la puerta, Candy en su camino de salida alcanzó a coger la armonica que descansaba en una mesita de te.

-no olvides tu armónica.

Terry tomo la armónica de la mano de Candy guardándola en la bolsa de su pantalón – jamas podría olvidarlo "es mejor que un cigarrillo".

Al salir de la casa el paisaje era de un hermoso lugar donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor el bosque los rodeaba y frente a ellos un gran lago descansaba al pie de la villa de la que habían salido.

-pero Terry que es todo esto, donde estamos? Su sonrisa no podía ser mas grande y su voz transmitía toda la felicidad que sentía.

-no lo reconoces pecosa?

-Escocia! Estamos en Escocia!! Y mira estamos vestidos de blanco........., como para una fiesta blanca!

Los dos comensaron a reír a carcajadas, se sentían tan felices que no hacia falta una razón para reír, un grito distrajo su atención hacia la mitad del lago.

-hey chicos vengan, los hemos estado esperando!

-mira Terry Mira, es Stear y Anthony y nos están llamando, quieren que vayamos con ellos.

* * *

-y que esperamos.-la sonrisa que se dedicaron iluminaba con mas fuerza que el sol en el corazón de ambos.

Terry tomo la mano de su pecosa para comensar una carrera hasta la orilla del lago donde un bote los esperaba, al fin sus corazones estaban llenos de amor y jamas se sentirían solos nuevamente se tenian el uno al otro para hacerse compañia por toda una eternidad.

En lakewood Albert había llegado a la mansión un día atrás después que le habían avisado que Candy habia desaparecido por poco mas de 24 horas, dejo la inquietud por un terror que invadía su corazon, un mal presentimiento taladraba su mente , las manos le sudaban y su corazón había comenzado un ritmo mas rapido de lo acostumbrado, el que Candy no hubiera regresado a la mansión de las rosas era ya un mal presajio pero el que las horas pasaran y ella no apareciera era una fatídica señal, caminaba desesperado por el despacho no era posible que Candy desapareciera así como así, sobretodo ahora que estaba actuando tan extrañamente si era cierto que las depresiones se habían alejado un poco, pero en su lugar un comportamiento inusual y hasta un poco demente había tomado su lugar.

El capatas entraba a paso velos hasta Albert, no traía buenas noticias pero tenia que encarar de igual forma a su patrón, la noche llegaría en un par de horas y no sabia si Alber continuaría la búsqueda ante el frió que corria y el viento que había comensado a soplar ferozmente.

-Sr Andrey lamento mucho informarle que no hemos encontrado ninguna pista del paradero de la Srita. Andrey.

-como es posible que un grupo de hombres no puedan encontrar a una sola chica que no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

Los hombres no pudieron mas que agachar la mirada y esperar nuevas ordenes de su patrón.

-dos de ustedes vayan al hogar de Pony, busquen bien por los alrededores del camino que lleva al hogar, otros dos vayan al pueblo y pregunten por ella en los lugares que suele visitar, en la estación del tren; los demas sigan buscando en los alrededores abran bien sus ojos, preparen un caballo para mi.

Todos los hombres salieron velozmente a seguir sus instrucciones, por su parte Albert tomo su caballo y salio a galope al lago al rió donde la conoció y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la que había sido su cabaña, desmonto su caballo y con un temor en el corazón entro bacilante, en el interior habitaba el silencio y un frio mortal se dejo sentir, con un temblor en las piernas logro dar un paso seguido de otro, llego hasta el centro del recibidor, miro a su alrededor y nada parecia fuera de su lugar, siguio sus pasos hacia la chimenea tenia que calentarse, afuera estaba muy frio a pesar que aun no era invierno, ya había caído la primer nevada la temperatura estaba bajo cero y con el galope del caballo sentía el cuerpo entumecido, cruso la habitación para prender la chimenea, en la obscuridad tropeso con algo que no pudo distinguir, a tientas encontró una lampara de petróleo que ya hacia en una mesita, con algo de dificultad la prendió el cuarto se ilumino dejando ante la vista de Albert la visión mas aterradora que hubiera imaginado, lo que lo había hecho tropesar era el cuerpo de Candy que ya hacia en el suelo inerte, Albert practicamente se arrojo a ella, trato de encontrarle el pulso pero sabia que era inútil al contacto con su mano sintió la frialdad de la muerte y la palides de su piel se lo confirmo, no pudo moverse mas solo se dedico a contemplarla se veía tan tranquila casi podia asegurar que habia una sonrisa en sus labios, por su apariencia sabia que ya habían pasado mas de 24 horas desde su deceso, por su mente pasaron los mejores momentos que había compartido con ella, desde el dia que la vio por primera ves en la colina de Pony cuando el solo tenia 15 años hasta el día que renuncio a su amor por ella para no atormentarla con un cortejo del que ella no quería saber ni de el ni de nadie, casi escucho como su corazon se rompió en mil pedasos al verse inútil ante los sucesos, no había podido hacer nada por ella hubiera dado su vida por su pequeña, pero no pudo sacarla de su depresión y no la protegió de la "demencia" que sufria ultimamente, un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta junto a gruesas lágrimas que surcaron sus mejillas, abraso el cuerpo sin vida de su protegida, se aferro a ella pidiendole perdón por no cuidarla como ella merecia.

-pequeña mía.....perdoname....perdoname. No cumplí con protegerte, con verte feliz, tu no merecías terminar asi....sola, fria, incomprendida......Candy como te subsistiré.

Albert deshizo un poco el abrazo en el que la mantenia aferrada para mirar su rostro, se veía tan tranquila y con tanta paz, que parecia un angel, la muerte no se habia llevado su belleza al contrario la había perpetuado en la vision de un angel, beso su mejilla mientras la mojaba con las lágrimas que no dejaban brotar de sus azules ojos, Albert se puso de pie para tomar a Candy ente sus brazos y llevarla hasta el sofá que estaba cerca, al acomodarla en el se percato que ella empuñaba algo en su mano derecha, al ver detenidamente que era lo que sujetaba se encontró con una armónica, la safo de su mano y logro ver las iniciales talladas en una de las orillas TGG. Una punsada en su corazón exploto extendiendose hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Los días siguientes fueron para preparar los funerales, el día del entierro había sido un día frío, gris, en la mansion Andrye se respiraba dolor, tristeza todos se mantenían cabizbajos y llorosos, Archie trataba de mantener en cordura a Annie mientras el mismo no podia controlar su llanto, la vieja Tia abuela Elroy se había encerrado en su habitación, no mostraba en publico sus sentimientos pero estaba destrosada, esa chica había salvado la vida de sus sobrinos nietos y había llenado de alegría sus vidas, por su parte Albert se mantenía encerrado en el despacho sin querer ver a nadie, aun lloraba su culpabilidad en los hechos.

La mañana siguiente al entierro mientras Albert seguía en su despacho escucho un auto llegar, minutos despues tocaban la puerta de su despacho.

-adelante

-Sr Andrey tiene visitas.

-digale a quien quiera que sea que estoy indispuesto, que George atenderá cualquier asunto relacionado con la empresa.

-no es de la oficina Sr, es una señorita que insiste en verlo.

-digale que estoy indispuesto

-por favor Sr Andrey, solo sera un momento. – se escuchó la voz detrás del mayordomo.

-por favor señorita no puede pasar.

-esta bien Carl, yo me hago cargo, puedes retirarte – con una venia el mayordomo desapareció tras la puerta.

-gracias por recibirme Sr. Andrey, le sorprenderá mi visita, mi nombre es Susana Marlow.

-se quien es y no solo me sorprende su visita sino que no entiendo que hace aqui.

-Sr. Andrey me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido con Candy y estoy muy consternada yo en realidad venia a verla a ella, venia a.... entregarle esta caja.-la vos de la exactris se quebró y lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-sigo sin entender que tendria usted que ver con Candy y menos aun que viniera a darle nada.

-en esta caja están los objetos que pertenecían a Terry – su vos se quebro nuevamente estallando en un solloso mas fuerte – disculpe, aun no logro reponerme de lo sucedido

-no entiendo a que se refiere, por que tendría que traer estas cosas a Candy-

Susana miro a Albert con grandes ojos de sorpresa

-no se entero del fallecimiento de Terry hace un par de semanas?

-Como???

-Terry falleció el dia he Halloween, un par de dias antes había ido a tomar una copa a un bar parece ser que tomo de mas y se metio en una pelea eran varios tipos contra el lo golpearon brutalmente y traían una nabaja, lo hirieron de gravedad, después de un par de días en el hospital murió.

-no estaba enterado.

-Eleanor hizo todo lo posible por que los periódicos no hicieran un escandalo,solo salio una esquela el dia que lo enterramos, después de eso fui a su departamento para recoger sus cosas, esto estaba en su departamento y pensé que a Candy le gustaría conservarlas, es la correspondencia que mantuvieron hace unos años atrás, un pañuelo que guardaba entre las cartas y había una armónica que no se donde quedo la habia apartado entre las cosas que le daría a Candy pero desapareció, no la pude encontrar, la enviare cuando aparezca.

El corazón de Albert se detuvo ante esta confesión vino a su mente lo que Candy aferraba celosamente en su mano el dia que la encontró, todo dio vueltas en el despacho su mente no podía creer los sucesos, recodo las palabras de Candy el dia de Haloween, "me siento triste mi corazón llora una gran perdida", " no se que me sucede Albert, desde anoche que me siento sumida en un luto" y los dias que le siguieron en los que ella aseguraba ver a alguien observandola detrás de la verja y su súbito cambio su actitud misteriosa y las notas recibidas, ahora veía que el amor que existía entre Candy y Terry los arrastro a la eternidad, el jamas renuncio a ella y se la había llevado con el, sin poder evitarlo gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, trato de mantener la compostura frente a la rubia que le había traído la respuesta a lo sucedido en las semanas anteriores.

-le agradezco su visita, se que Candy hubiera apreciado el gesto de venir hasta aqui para compartir un poco de Terry, apesar de su gran perdida.

-creo que es ella quien compartio conmigo un poco de el, Candy nunca dejo de ser la dueña del corazon de Terry.

-comparto su opinión.

-parece que el decidió llevársela consigo. – las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por los ojos de los rubios que alguna ves soñaron con robar el corazón de un imposible.

-parece que asi fue.

-no entiendo como alguna ves me atreví a intentar ser Julieta, aunque fuera actuando, - las lágrimas se intensificaron ahogando las palabras de Susana, quien no desistió en seguir desahogandose. – nunca debí interponerme entre ellos.

- no se torture Susana, nadie fue culpable las cosas se dieron asi, y ahora Romero esta con su Julieta – las palabras de Albert le dieron paz a Susana, sinembargo no lograron el mismo efecto en el, aun se sentía culpable por la infelicidad de Candy.

-muchas gracias por recibirme Sr Andrey, sera mejor que me retire mi tren sale esta noche y tengo que prepararme.

-gracias a ti Susana, te deseo lo mejor.- fueron las únicas palabras de Albert, la vio partir cargando un gran dolor en su corazón pero había alcansado la tranquilidad pensando que Terry y Candy estaban juntos sin ella de por medio, su limitacion física seria para siempre, pero la fortaleza de su corazón le ayudaría a superarlo todo, sabia que un par de ojos violarían su buena fortuna.

La tarde paso lenta y pesada, era difícil hasta respirar, el dolor de su alma se había expandido hasta su cuerpo, sus ojos ya no podían derramar mas lágrimas estaban tan secos como su corazón, se metió en la cama inmóvil pensó nuevamente en las ultimas semanas con Candy y los extraños sucesos que enmarcaban su muerte, volvió a sentirse culpable de no estar mas cerca de ella y sacarla de su depresión, de inclusive tratar de acercarla a Terry, lo que hubiera sido necesario para que fuera feliz en vida, volvió a llorar compulsivamente hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

En la madrugada comenzo a soñar, se veía a si mismo postrado sobre la tumba de Candy lloraba amargamente mientras gritaba su nombre y le pedía perdón una y otra ves, su corazón lloraba lágrimas de sangre sintiendo un dolor indescriptible un pesar controlaba sus pensamientos y movimientos, de repente una melodia suave y pacificadora inundo el ambiente , era la música que provenía de una armónica, levanto la mirada y vio frente a el la imagen de una hermosa rubia de largos cabellos ensortijados, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, era un ángel en un lindo vestido blanco de una tela vaporosa y una diadema de flores blancas descansaba en su cabeza no usaba calsado su pies permanecían desnudos al igual que sus piernas, al incorporarse para sentarse frente a ella logro ver que portaba la insignia de los Andrey la misma que el habia usado años atras en su envestidura de gala, no pudo evitar limpiar sus lágrimas y esbosar una débil sonrisa.

-mi principe, tengo que aceptar que tu tambien eres mucho mas buenmoso cuando sonries que cuando lloras.

-Candy, pequeña.

-por que lloras príncipe?

-por que me has dejado, por que te falle.....no pude lograr la promesa de hacer lo posible para que fueras feliz.

Candy se arrodillo frente a el,quedando a su altura, le regalo una gran sonrisa y con ojos chispeantes se acerco a el para darle un beso en la frente.

-no te culpes de algo que no es cierto, Albert gracias a ti yo rescate mi vida de ser una simple huerfana, iluminaste mi vida a mis 10 años cuando te convertiste en mi Príncipe de la colina, siempre me cuidaste apareciendo cuando mas te necesitaba, me adoptaste dandome una familia vivi orgullosa de ser una mas de los Andrey, de formar parte de la vida de Anthony, Stear y Archi, gracias a ti viaje a Londres para estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios y encontrar nuevamente a Annie y conocer a Patty mis mejores amigas y hermanas, Albert no te das cuenta que gracias a ti vivi una vida completa? Que fuiste tu el que mandándome a Londres me guio a encontrar al amor de mi vida, gracias a ti encontre a Terry ahora se que el es mi alma gemela y ahora estamos juntos, soy feliz Albert.

-Candy..... yo – nuevamente sus ojos encontraron mas lagrimas que no dudadronn en salir.- yo no se como seguir sin ti.

-claro que sabes como seguir, Albert tu pasión es la vida, la libertad, la justicia, no te pierdas en un mundo que no es el tuyo, vuelve a ti mismo a tus animales, Africa te espera, hay un mundo ahí anhelando conocerte, no detengas tu camino, deja de culparte y de sufrir, si de algo te responsabilizo es de haber reído, soñado y compartido con el mejor de los hombres con mi príncipe, levantate Albert sonríe, dejame verte como eres y no al hombre debil en el que te propones convertir.

Arlbert se levanto arrojandose a los brasos de Candy llenandose de optimismo y fuerza que salían por cada poro de la rubia, a lo lejos se escucho una voz que llamaba a Candy, ambos voltearon y vieron a Terry que sonreia y en todo su porte esperaba a su pecosa.

-tengo que irme, me esperan.

-no Candy, no me dejes llevame contigo.

-no puedes venir con nosotros no es tiempo, tu aun tienes muchas cosas por hacer, pero siempre estare contigo- se desprendió la insignia de los Andrey y la puso entre las manos de Albert- mi príncipe lucha por ser feliz yo ya lo soy, siempre estaré contigo y no olvides sonreír que es mejor que llorar. – Candy se alejo corriendo mientras reia alegremente.

Albert solo se quedo de pie mirando como ella se alejaba hasta llegar a Terry que la tomo de la mano mientras que con la otra le decian adios, aclarando mas su vista vio que detrás de ellos estaban sonriendo su hermana Pauna de la mano de Anthony y mas a la derecha Stear con su franca sonrisa, lo único que podía percibir era felicidad, lo que auyento de su corazón el dolor y la melancolía, se sentía mas fuerte , los 5 personajes se despedian de el con una sonrisa mientras el se desvanecía en un torbellino lleno de bruma perdiendo la conciencia.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los primeros rayos del sol, el cuerpo aun lo sentia entumido le costo trabajo cambiar de posición, pero extrañamente el peso de su corazón se habia ido, aun se sentía triste y mas aun al descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, que a pesar de todo su pequeña se había ido para siempre, se sentó en la cama y se tallo los ojos, se disponía a levantarse cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio el destello de un metal que brillaba desde su mesita de noche, estiro la mano y tomo lo que había visto, por un momento no creía a sus ojos, tenia que seguir soñando, como había llegado hasta ahi el escudo que había perdido cuando solo tenia 15 años, lo apretó entre sus manos y lo llevo hasta sus labios depositando un beso, al aspirar aun pudo persivir un olor a rosas, el mismo perfume que Candy usaba, con lágrimas en los ojos esbozó una sonrisa volviendo su mirada al cielo.

-no fue un sueño, de verdad estuviste aquí Candy.

su corazon se lleno de un calor especial sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sin decir mas se levanto, tomo un baño y preparo su vieja valija.

En su antigua indumentaria de Jeans, camisa negra y su vieja chaqueta café en convinacion de sus botas, se encaminaba a la salida cuando escucho la voz de su tía.

-William, que haces vestido así?

-Buenos días Tia, como podrá ver me voy.

-como que te vas?

-si me voy, regreso a Africa.

-pero tu no puedes irte, ahora eres la cabeza de los Andrey.

-antes pudieron arreglárselas sin mi por que ahora tendria que ser diferente? Aun cuenta con George y Archie muy pronto estará listo para tomar las riendas de los negocios.

-pero... – Alber simplemente se acerco a su Tía le dio un beso en la frente y siguió su camino escalera abajo, ignorando los argumentos de la Sra Elroy.

Al llegar a la puerta Archie salio a su paso junto a Annie que con cara de sorpresa se plantaron frente a el.

-Albert!! Que sucede?

-me voy Archie,

-pero.... Albert!

-no puedo detenerme ni perderme en una vida que no es la mia, regreso a mi camino, cuidate Archie y cuida de Annie, tal ves volvamos a vernos.

Sin decir mas salio por la puerta dirigiéndose a la parte norte de la mansión donde se encontraba el cementerio familiar, después de pasar por un par de criptas, llego a las mas alejada donde se encontraba inscrita sobre una lapida el nombre de Anthony, al lado la de Stear y por ultimo la de Candy, al estar frente al de ella se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas miro tristemente la lapida con el nombre de Candice Withe Andrey, acomodo unas flores que aun descansaban sobre la cruz, junto vio un par de rosas blancas, mas era extraño que esas rosas estuvieran ahi parecian del rosal de las dulces Candy, pero por la epoca no era posible que estubieran en flor y menos aun tan frescas y radiantes como ese par que se erguian orgullosamente, las quiso mover para ponerlas al centro de la lapida, pero estas opusieron resistencia, jalo con un poco mas de fuerza y no logro moverlas se acerco para ver que las atoraban y no pudo mas que sonreír al ver que ese par de rosas estaban plantados justo al lado de la cruz, no intento entender ni averiguar como habían llegado ahí, si tan solo el día anterior había sido el entierro y esas rosas no estaban ahí, además que el clima ya las hubiera arruinado, pero no ellas lucían mas vivas que nunca y parecían desafiar el frió, la nieve y lo que viniera, con una sonrisa en los labios solo atino a acercarse para aspirar su aroma.

-nunca cambiaran son unos rebeldes.

Sin decir mas se levanto y comenzo a caminar con su valija al hombro su vieja compañera de viajes, su corazon se alegro al haber sido testigo del gran amor que su pequeña y su gran amigo habían plantado en esta vida terrenal, para florecer aun mas halla de la lógica en la eternidad.

-los vere despues, ahora tengo un camino que recorrer, pero nos volveremos a ver.

Sin voltear la mirada siguió caminando solo levanto su mano derecha en señal de despedida.

Fin.

* * *

Chicas lindas muchisimas gracias por sus reviews les agradezco sus palabras y el que me hayan regalado unos minutos de sus vidas.

Tambien les agradezco a quien silenciosamente paso por aqui y leyo palabra a palabra de lo que mi loca cabecita salio hace unos meses atras, espero que les haya gustado.

les mando un saludo y un abraso bien fuerte donde quiera que se encuentren.

Liz.


End file.
